Golf bags generally contain a set of clubs which may be 13 clubs or less or whatever number of clubs the golfer may desire. A set of clubs usually includes a putter, a pitching wedge, clubs numbered 3 through 9, a number 1 driver, a number 2 driver and a spoon.
These clubs are generally placed together in a bag where they may rub together and damage each other and cause some inconvenience in removing them. A typical golf bag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,815 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,051 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,167.